Forum:KHL/Ethereal
---- :Please don't use talkbubbles here below. Thank you. ---- OK, I've just made a new image for the Shimmer Ethereal (the basic one), and I've also added my ideas for attacks and creatures for possession, along with their name changing. Please tell me how this design is, as we should start off by deciding on the basic design before we go to the more complicated ones. - — RippRapp ' 22:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks awesome. I saw the image about a week ago (or soon after you added it), and I think it looks great (Once I'm done wit the Xenoshadow, I might be able to make a 3d version like I did with my weapons). The attacks are cool, but if that's the color template we're gonna use, the color of the Text will need to be changed so that it's easier to read (on the setting I seem to have for my profile, the text became white, and doesn't show up like in the standard setting). Other than that, I like it.--'ShadowXemnas Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm still not too sure about the whole Posession thing, but other than that I'm satisfied. Since the first two Heartless revealed were the Shadow and Darkside, let's work on the Radiant Gigas next (or whatever the hell we're going to call it). Also, I think that --for simplicity's sake-- we should keep the creatures Ethereal can posess down to a minimum. I.e., Shimmer = Shadow, Hook Bat, Creeper, and that's it. Otherwise, think of all the new enemy pages we'd have to create. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Mecha has a good point...Already, we've got about ten new enemy pages we'll have to make for just the Shimmer. I think part of the possession discussion should be what Hearless we shoul add In KHL, then create a page for them and have a second section on the same page detailing the possessed variety. That would simplify things a little.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 16:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) The only Heartless I'm going to beg that we include is the Defender. Say, any ideas on Radiant Gigas? I'm thinking something along the lines of Blastaar (a minor villain for the Fantastic Four -- I'll try to find a picture sorta soon. Short term, he looks kind of like the bastard love child of Simba and Maleficent). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Just looked at some pictures of the guy. He looks like you described...Well, I was originally thinking overgrown Shimmer, but a Humanoid version would be more similar to Darkside/Twilight Thorn. Blastaar is a good model. I don't think Radiant Gigas will need the mane though...perhaps a ring of rays of light around its neck? It's also gotta look different from the other two (After all, T.T. was different from Darkside), more Ethereal-y. I got it! No legs! It'll float like most Ethereal (Similar to genies) instead. Cool ideas?--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 23:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hello; oval-shaped 'n' smooth light-based beings. That doesn't seem to fit the description of this dude...). I was thinking something more of like a funky snowman design (think of a three-balled snowman with a gigantic bottom part and a rather small head with itty bitty wings on the back. I was thinking that we should also try to make something new with this guy (Darkside and Twilight Thorn are extremely similar in ways of attacks and weak spots). Of course we'd keep the "summons-the-little-guys" ability, but I think that we should introduce somehting new... like spitting! (splitting in half, and then again, and then go back to the big guy, and so on. That'd be an interesting fight in my book :P On the matter of over-possessed-creature creating, I must agree that it mustn't go overboard. My original idea was that the Ethereal could only possess Pureblood Heartless. That would put things down quite a bit! But If we want the Emblem as well, I'd like the "bell" Heartless to be used, as they give us every element in the KH universe. I think that we must list most, if not all the main pureblood Heartless as a valid possession target. Another things, in case anyone cares, here are some (oral) designs for some more Ethereal: :• "Neo"-Shimmer : Just like the shimmer, but bigger and "sharper" and with hands (claws) :• Fat-guy Ethereal : Made of two circles, one is the body, one is the head. The body is very large, and the head is rather small. It has very small wings on its back, and hovers in the air, but is not capable of fast-speed movement. :• Bat Ethereal: Made of a single circle, like the Shimmer. It'd be rather small, and have large wings. It'd be able to move at high speeds but inflict minimum damage. (similar to the "Hook Bat" Hearltess) :• Bird Ethereal: Similar to the bat Ethereal, but with a longer "tail" and wider wings, and it'd also be smaller and faster. It inflicts higher damage than the bat Ethereal, and can fly high enough to make magical attacks unable to reach it, while still remaining in the battle. (similar to the "Arch Raven" Unversed) :• Mole Ethereal: Similar to Shimmer, but smaller in size and it has smaller wings. It is able to go into the ground and then come shooting up from under its target. (fighting tactic similar to the "Assassin" Nobody) :OK, how are those designs? - — RippRapp ' 00:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) @ SX: Yeah, that can work. My second idea would've been Leomon (from Digimon Adventure), but I think Blastaar is better. The ring of light as opposed to the mane is workable, as is the no-legs thing. Now as for attacks.... as far as I can remember, Darkside and Twilight Thorn were most restricted to physicals and energy attacks with a small area of effect. So I think that the Radiant Gigas should still have physicals, but his energy attacks should be much more... indescriminate. You follow? @Xig: I was just using Blastaar as a rough template. I like the idea (even if it IS my own), and I say that we just Etherealize him. 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) @Xig: Cool ideas. The snowman thing is interesting, but we shouldn't get too comfy with the whole "spherical thing". Some of them should also be slightly more sharp and less round. Like the Neo-Shimmer. It could be round-ish, but look more similar to a Neoshadow while being Ethereal-y. Like a smaller version of the Radiant Gigas or something. The splitting thing is cool too. Makes me think of the Crimson Prankster. Also, using the Purebloods and the Magibells is good, too. Since the Nobodies are a shorter set, we could use them like the Purebloods. @Mecha:Cool. And I totally catch your drift. It should use energy attacks more than physical ones. For the physical, it could just have the standard arm swinging attacks for physical ones, and use variations of Pearl and the Sky-Lazer attack for magic. About 1-2 physical and 5 magic attacks should do the trick, right?--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 15:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, since Darkside and Twilight Thorn are more precise in their attacks, I think that the Gigas should be like an energy berserker. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) That's where the Sky Laser comes in. When low on HP, as it's DM, it fires a giant beam of light into the sky, which causes smaller beams to attack a random enemy every turn (Similar to DW Roxas' Limit Break and Xion's 4th form's laser attack). If you want, once Xiggie's got the Battle System's Randomizer code done, we'll be able to modify it for the Radiant Gigas to make its attacks random and hit random enemies (Like the Darkball Heartless). For now, we'll focus on the appearance (Which I think we almost have figured out) and it's attack repertoire. So, exactly what attacks should it have? Do we want to create a page for the Radiant Gigas to edit on, or continue to discuss it here for now?--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 16:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we'd just as well create the article already -- since the Shimmer article was formed before we were done talking about it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) True, True, but we'd had a picture (Of a sort) for it, and had most of the details worked out before I made the page. Also, it's a standard enemy. We're discussing a Boss. But, we might as well make the page, now that we've got the name and a few of the details worked out. We can edit it to our leisure as we add more details here.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Radiant Gigas Discussion Cont. Alright, the Radiant Gigas page is up and running with the basics. We can add to it at our leisure. Time to keep up the discussion.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The Gigas should be infinitely more badass stat-wise than what we've got here. Granted, I admit we need a semi-weak one for any Awakenings, but I propose that we also use a super-powered Gigas on steroids for an optional superboss (kind of like Phantom and Kurt Zisa). For that one, I say quadruple all stats, and times his HP by a hundred. If people can inflict as much as 1000 damage on people with 200 defense, then it would still only take about 30 hits. Anyway, I'll come up with some attacks for him in coming days. I'm also thinking of naming the Ethereal attacks after Light spells in the Fire Emblem games (Lightning, Shine, Divine, Aura, Purge, Luce, Aureola, and Ivaldi come to mind). How's that sound? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 23:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) That's very true. I just put those stats up for starters in case we want it to appear near the beginning (Awakening or no Awakening. It could be an actual early boss for the members of La Lutte or something), but we can modify them for a later-in-storyline/Superboss fight. Also, those attack names are pretty cool (Aureola stands out in my mind). What do those spells do in the Fire Emblem series? We could modify a few of them for the Radiant Gigas, and also for some spell-casting Ethereal (such as the posessed versions of the Magibells).--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) First of all, in Fire Emblem, all battles are one-on-one. Lightning = Fire, Shine = Fire 2, Divine = Fire 3, and Aura = Fire 4. Aura is the strongest of those four, but Divine is more versatile. All Light spells have a crit bonus of one degree or another. I think that Fire Emblem is like FFTactics (not that I've played those). Normally, you can only attack enemies within one or two spaces of you, depending on your weapon. Most of the time, melee weapons are one space while magic and bows are two spaces. Purge, however, can have a range of up to 20 spaces or so, depending on magic power. It's power level is between Shine and Divine, and you can only use it a few times before you're exhausted. In KH, that would probably translate into a wide-area spell that hits the entire fuckin' battlefield. Now then, that leaves us with Luce, Ivaldi, and Aureola. Luce and Aureola are pretty much like Legendary Weapons in FE7: Rekka no Ken. Luce has better stats than Aureola, but the latter spell does triple damage against monsters (i.e. Heartless. Luce would be better against Nobodies or Ethereal, though). Ivaldi is pretty much the Aureola spell renamed for FE8: the Sacred Stones. For more information, you can go to the Fire Emblem wiki. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool. So as one of its physical attacks, it could create a blade of energy from one of its hands to slash an opponent (or all of them for the superboss), and we could call the attack Luce. An attack like Purge could be the Radiant Gigas' DM, to inflict heavy damage when it gets low on HP. It could have Shine as one of it's standard energy attacks. It definitely sounds like we've got something here.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 21:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking that Purge would be like Ultima, and its "Limit Break" (what's DM stand for?) would be Aureola or Ivaldi. But I like the idea for Shine. I think that Luce would have to be a pretty freakin' powerful melee attack, though. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC)